Pyra's Hero
by she-ellon
Summary: We are hated.That is why I'm here in the rain.They are after me.After xmenBeggining is short.This is my first story.Please read and reveiw.
1. Prologue

disclaimer: I only own Pyra and her family and the plot. Sadly yes.

We are hated. That is why I am out, here in the rain, you see my mom is for the president , everything he say goes. That what when wrong, I knew I was different from everyone that is not like me. He****help though because he is like me in every way possilbe. You see I am a mutant and my name is Sparky Lynn Mattews, but my real name is Pyra, but I can manipulate fire and water I don't how it happen to have totally different power even to this day I don't know. It was on the my brithday is when my life change.

(chapter 1 is done sorry for being short but i think the next will be longer) please review or i am not doing a next chapter.

she-ellon signing out.


	2. Home, but not MY HOME

**Disclaim: **I can't say it. They are soooooooo bloody rude….

**Chapter 2 birthdays**

'_**Oh shit I forgot again. Mom is not going to** **like...'**_

"Sparky Lynn Matthew" A yell was heard downstairs. "Did you forget to set your alarm again?

"No mom I will be right down I had last minute homework to do_."** 'Yeah that will work.' **_Even though I haven't been to school fortwo weeks and to day I'm going to New York with Kyle and Brittney for my birthday that my_ 'parents_' that forget again. I swear they only put up with me for HER boss, _the dumb president _that made the stupid rule. If he didn't make that rule I could of told my dad, but now I can't now.

I'm turning 17 today the September 11_(sorry I had to. If you are wondering my dad was on the plane that crash the 2nd world trade center.)_

My friend Kyle is Brittney's twin brother who has shaggy black hair with blue eyes. And Brittney has long blue-black with green eye, but they have do look like each other sometimesThey are 16.

These are my true friends the **_ONLY_** ones that know my secret when I lost my temper with Kyle and it started to rain. Weird that I didn't blow him up, that I'm proud of.

"Lynn you got 30 minute to get to school" '_crap now I'm late' _

"I'm leaving, now"

I told Brittney I will be at the train at 10:30, train leaves at 11:00.

"Bye"

Never thought that was the last time to sleep in that room.

(Hi everyone. I though I should make you wanting you for more. Review plzzzzzz.)

She-Ellon


	3. AN 1

sorry for not updating that much. **Reasons:**

**1)** I got put in an ace school therefore i'm to tired to do anything but sleep and work.

**2)** I'm going into surgey for my arm because i broke it. I'm having a hard time typing it and this.

**3)** I'm having writer's block i don't know how to move it along.

can somebody get me some ideas if you want on how to move it forward

it would help me so much.

* * *

thank you and again sorryshe-ellon 


	4. leaving home

**

* * *

Thanks everyone for helping. I don't own anything expect the plot and sparky. **

* * *

"stop police" 

'shit'

My plans to go to New York, stop that day. They made me go back to school and said I'll will have to go to court in a month or two, but they didn't know what happen when I got to school.

"hey sparky what are you doing here?"

"yeah what are you doing here, freak."

freak! I been called that for three years now. Can't they think of a new word by now. I mean it has been three fucking years.

"hey Lynny, where you going?"

I turn around and see Megan. Megan and I were best friends but that was before I got my powers. She knows about them to but once she threaten me to tell about then. I blew up on her, threaten her to use them on her if she did tell. Now she tries to get me mad enough to use in front of everyone.

That day I got really mad at her and flooded the school. After I calm down I ran.

I knew the school would called my mom but I went home anyway. My mom said she couldn't call the cops on me but she will disown me.

So that's why I'm out here in the rain, but it's not like I don't like it.

That is where they found me was in the park about a mile away from my old home. They said the place, a school really was safe and warm. That they will help me with my powers. They did a lot more than that.

* * *

**I did a book report for school that is like fanfiction and I'm wondering if I should post it. Should I?**


End file.
